How did I fall in Love with You?
by Bulma15
Summary: A how Bulma and Vegita got together and why.


The beginning

************************************************************************

I don't own Dragonball Z or the song _How Did I Fall In Love With You?._

_How Did I Fall In Love With You? _was written by Howie Dorough, Calum MacColl, and Andrew Fromm.It is preformed by the Backstreet Boys on their Black&Blue cd.

~_The words within the squiggle lines are the scenes that happened the previous night.~_

*** The words in the stars are the lyrics for How Did I Fall In Love With You?.***

************************************************************************

**HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?**

*******************************************

Remember when we never needed each other.

The best of friends, sister and brother.

We understood we'd never be alone.

*******************************************

Bulma woke up one day feeling terrible."It was probably all a dream," she thought.The previous night she had decided to surprise her fiancé Yamcha with a candlelit dinner at his house, what she didn't know was that he had other plans.

~The previous night~

~~~"This is great, he'll love this" Bulma said to herself cheerfully. "He'll be home from work any second now." ~~~

"Ya, right" she said to herself. "That bastard, I can't believe him."She then proceeded to get ready to go to work herself.

While in the shower she remembered last night, and how Yamcha had been so unfaithful. 

~~~To her surprise Yamcha didn't come straight home at 7 like he usually did."That's strange.He is usually home by now," she thought."Ill just wait for him, I hope dinner doesn't get cold."Yet two hours later he still wasn't home, "This is so weird, he's never late" "I better call him at work" Bulma called his office and they informed her that Yamcha had left work early that day."Oh, ok then thank you." As Bulma was hanging up the phone, she heard the keys go into the lock of the door. "Oh my gosh, he's here."Bulma lit the candles and sat down at the table waiting to see his face when he saw her there.~~~

Bulma got out of the shower and dried herself off.She finished getting dressed and was about to go into her lab, when an explosion erupted from outside."Oh great, this is all I need now." Bulma sighed."If Vegita blows the gravity room up one more time, I swear I will not rebuild it anymore."

"Woman" screamed an extremely angry Vegita."Your stupid room couldn't take my power again!! Come and fix it now."

"Fix it yourself, you idiot."Bulma murmured under her breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing Vegita, look I can't fix it now can't you go fight Goku or something?"

"Kakkorott?" Vegita said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, and the name is Bulma not woman." Bulma replied.Just as it looked like Vegita was going to actually leave her alone, Yamcha pulled up in his car with **her**."I can't believe he is going to come here, to my house with her."

~~~"Surprise!!!" Bulma said.

"What… what are you doing her Bulma?" Yamcha stuttered.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you.""Who's that behind you?"

"Um... this is, well you see… I… I …" 

"Oh my God" "Who is she, and what is she doing here?"

"Well Bulma this is…"

"I'm Sharon."The girl interrupted."I'm Yamcha's new girlfriend."

"You are, are you."Bulma screamed, "I can't believe you Yamcha!!!!!!"

"Bulma I can explain"

"Go ahead, explain.""And while you are explaining her to me, you can tell her who I am."

"Well… um… Sharon Bulma is my fiancée" he paused wondering what to say next.

"You told me you were single" Sharon replied.

"Well we have been engaged for a year now Sharon." Bulma said to her. "But I think he'll be single by the time we get this whole thing sorted out."

"Bulma, I… I'm sorry."

"Whatever Yamcha, when you are ready to talk, call me or something." Bulma said while picking up her things.

"Bulma…" 

"Good-bye Yamcha" Bulma said while shutting the door, leaving Yamcha and Sharon alone.~~~

Yamcha got out of the car, and started walking toward her and Vegita."Hey" he said softly.

Vegita started to grin knowing that he was about to have a front row seat, at the Bulma bitching at Yamcha show.

"What is she doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Sharon?"

"Yes, Sharon."

"Well I thought you should talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to her or you for that matter."

"Listen Bulma… I just wanted to apologize.I want to put this incident behind us."

"Do you actually think that I can put this behind me." She screamed at him."Who the hell knows how many other girls you have been seeing behind my back."

"Ah, so this is why she was so pissed off last night" Vegita thought to himself.

"Bulma can't we start over"

"No! No we can't"

"Here" Bulma said while pulling off the engagement ring and putting it into his hand.

"But Bulma." Yamcha said with a puzzled look.

"But nothing.Yamcha you are not ready for this kind of commitment."

"Bulma I can change…"

"When and if you do, then we can talk about this."

"Good-bye Yamcha, it was fun while it lasted."

"Bye" he replied.Walking back to his car and Sharon he turned around once more, sighed, then got into his car and drove away.

Bulma sighed and was about to walk into the house, when she heard Vegita murmur something.

"What did you say Vegita?"

"I said you deserve better than him, woman," Vegita said under his breath.

"Wow, I didn't expect a comment like that from you Vegita.""Thanks."

"Ya well don't get used to it" he replied closing his arms into their usual crossed position."What am I thinking" he said to himself."I don't care about her and her stupid human boyfriend""I am right though."

******************************

Those days are gone,

Now I want you so much.

The night is long, and I need your touch.

Don't know what to say,

Never ment to feel this way,

Don't wanna be alone tonight.

*******************************

**The next morning:**

** **

Bulma was really pissed off that morning because Yamcha kept calling her every five minutes apologizing to her."I don't care anymore" she said to herself."I just don't care."Vegita wasn't in a very good mood either.He had been up all night, having to listen to the phone constantly ring, and then having to listen to Bulma yell at the person on the other end.

"Probably that weakling Yamcha" he said to himself.

Vegita walked into the kitchen, and started to make himself something to eat.Bulma was sitting at the table reading a book and sipping her coffee.Vegita walked over and sat down and just looked at her.

"She is extremely beautiful for a human weakling" he said to himself. "Ah!!!" what am I saying?

"Did you say something Vegita?"

"Huh, what …" Vegita said coming out of his trance.

"I said did you say something?"

"No."He said abruptly.

"Oh, ok." She said sipping her coffee.

Vegita couldn't take it anymore, it was way to quiet for him.He needed to do something to piss her off.(No reason, it's just something Vegita does.)

"Bulma"

"Yes Vegita."

"When are you going to fix my gravity room?"

"I told you yesterday, I'll get to it when I can."

"Ok" he said."This doesn't seem to be working" he thought to himself. " I know" he thought to himself with that smirk of his appearing on his face.

"Woman, I demand you fix my gravity room right now."

"One, my name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A. Two it's not your machine.My father and I built it.And three, I will get to it when I can."

Still not the reaction he wanted he decided to try one last time. " So what's happening with Yamcha and that girl?."

Silence filled the room.And then it happened; she did the one thing he didn't expect her of all people to do.Bulma got up from the table and slapped Vegita across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" he screamed at her.

"You know exactly what that was for." She yelled."You were there yesterday, you saw her with him in the car.You heard our whole conversation."

"It's not my fault that you and your boyfriend have problems!" he barked at her.

Vegita expected another smack across the face then, but it never came.He looked at her, and saw that she was crying.

Bulma tried desperately to hide her tears and fear from him.She knew she crossed the line by smacking him.Vegita knew though.He could sense her fear, he could see her tears.

"I'm sorry."Vegita whispered.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't be mad at you.I should be mad at Yamcha"

Vegita walked over to her and thought about what he was about to do. "Should I" he thought.

Vegita looked down into Bulma's beautiful blue eyes. And then he did the last thing, Bulma thought he would do.He leaned over and kissed her.To Vegita's surprise Bulma didn't pull away from him, she kissed him right back.There kiss lasted for only a few seconds but to them it was eternity.The kiss broke off, when they heard Bulma's mother calling her.

"Bulma, where are you?"

"I have to go" Vegita said pushing her away from him.

"But…" 

Vegita ran outside and blasted into the air.

"Bulma? Oh there you are Bulma." Her mother said."I've been looking all over for you."

"What.. ?" Bulma said coming out of the trance.

"Bulma, Yamcha told me you broke the wedding off."Mrs. Briefs asked."Is this true?"

"Yes, it wasn't going to work out."

"Oh, that's to bad." Mrs. Briefs paused before continuing."Who were you talking to when I came home?"

"I don't really know" Bulma replied.

Vegita stopped to catch his breath over a forest."I knew I shouldn't have stayed on this planet.Now I have stupid human emotions.""I can't explain how I feel about her.She's … she's beautiful."

*************************************

What can I do to make you mine.

Falling so hard, so fast this time.

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

*************************************

**Three weeks later:**

** **

Bulma got out of the shower, thinking of only one thing, Vegita."Why? Why did he do that? Where did he go?"

For three weeks those questions kept running through her head.She couldn't explain why he had kissed her.She just knew that it was exactly what she needed.She couldn't explain her feelings, she loved him.

Vegita was flying around the sky somewhere over an ocean."I can't explain how I feel for her." He thought to himself.

"This isn't right, I'm a sayian prince. She's a… a.. weakling, a human, a commoner.And I love her."Vegita flew around some more when something caught his eye."What… what is that?"Vegita landed on a little island in the middle of the ocean."This place… it's perfect" Vegita paused looking around the island.There was a beautiful beach, near a gigantic waterfall."She'll love this place" he thought to himself.With that he blasted off the island towards Capsule Corporation.

Vegita finally got there sometime in the night.He landed on her balcony and silently opened her window.He walked in and starred at her."She is beautiful" he thought to himself.Vegita walked over to her and proceeded to pick her up.

"Vegita?" 

"Shh…"

*********************************

I here your voice and I start to tremble.

Brings back the childhood I resemble.

I cannot pretend,

That we can still be friends.

Don't wanna be alone tonight.

**********************************

"Vegita, where are you taking me?" Bulma asked cradled in his arms.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh"

After flying around for about two hours, Bulma became extremely tired, and fell asleep in his arms.Vegita smiled to himself.He loved her so much, he couldn't explain his feelings for her.He grew up with no feelings or emotions.He just knew that he wanted her to be his, and only his forever.

*********************************

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard so fast this time.

What did I say what did I do.

How did I fall in love with you?

**********************************

Vegita landed on the small island, and quietly woke Bulma up."Where here" he said.

"Huh, oh this is what you wanted to show me."

"Actually it's much better in the daylight." He said."I thought I should bring you now though."

"Why…"

Vegita interrupted her, and said "Because of that."He pointed over to the waterfall.

"It's beautiful," Bulma said.Over the waterfall the sun was rising, bathing the island in light.

"I figured you would enjoy it" Vegita said with a smile on his face.

Bulma just looked at him and smiled to herself."Vegita?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?" she asked uncertainly.

Vegita paused before answering."More than anything" he responded.

Bulma smiled "Me too." She said.

Vegita watched Bulma watching the sunrise, and smiled to himself.He leaned in toward her and kissed her on the lips.She didn't pull back or try to stop him.She just gave the kiss back to him passionately. 

"Bulma…I…." Vegita said ending their kiss

"Yes"

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"You what"

"Will you let me finish woman…err I mean Bulma"

"Sorry" she giggled.

"I…" he sighed trying to say the words."I love you"

"You've never said those words to me."

"I know and I thought I should, because of what I am going to ask you"

"What is it?" Bulma asked in a hopeful voice.

***************************************

Oh, I wanna say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know

I don't wanna say good-bye

With you I wanna spend the rest of my life.

****************************************

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I have never felt this way towards anyone but you" he spat out.

"Are you proposing," she asked.

"If that's what it's called here, ya.On my planet we would just bond."

"Well, my answer is yes.I love you too.I've known since the day we met on Namek that you were something special to me, even though you tried to kill me.

"Ya, well…" 

Bulma never let him finish because she hugged him and gave him the most passionate kiss in the universe.

********************************************

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed we never knew

How did I fall in love with you?

********************************************

**THE END**


End file.
